


Deleted Side Chapter (Spideypool)

by AnythingElse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonus Chapter, M/M, Side Story, Spideypool - Freeform, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingElse/pseuds/AnythingElse
Summary: Side story!!I've been thinking about this since I first wrote in Peter as Bucky's roomie. I LOVE me some spideypool and had to throw in this little side chapter!In this chapter, Bucky gets to meet a very interesting character named Wade Wilson.***After I finished this & read it into the story, I feel like Wade just might not be the best fit for my little image of their family. BUT-- I liked this one & didn't want to delete it. So now it's just an odd stand-alone. (Originally from my Adventures of Bucky series)





	Deleted Side Chapter (Spideypool)

Bucky has a dilemma. Sunday is movie night with Peter and he wants to invite Steve. Pete is a great kid-- a year younger than Bucky and already halfway done with the credits for a double major. He is an energetic but kind individual that Steve is guaranteed to like. No, the problem lies with Peter’s boyfriend Wade. Opposite of Peter in almost every way, Wade Wilson is a wildcard in any situation. He has a very strong personality, is rough around the edges, and has absolutely no filter. He tends to be like a child or a drunk, only worse, and thrives on making people feel uncomfortable. Bucky knows that Steve will act polite and make the best out of the situation, but he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable.  

 

Realizing that he is in way over his head, Bucky shoots a text to Steve and asks him (full disclosure) if he’d be interested in joining. Steve’s quick affirmative response is not surprising, but does nothing to dull the worry. A smirk plays across his lips as he remembers _his_ first time meeting Wade. It was over a year ago and absolutely unforgettable.

 

Bucky first met Peter Parker when he moved in for his freshman year. Peter was a about to be a junior, but at 17 was still stuck in the freshman housing. Bucky was a small-town kid in the big city for the first time in his life. Awestruck by just about everything, his jaw was perpetually dropped as he took in the city, the people, the college, and anything else he laid eyes on. The energetic kid talked a mile a minute as Bucky hauled his few belongings into his new home. Before long, Bucky abandoned his moving-in efforts and the two of them sat on the couch eating mac & cheese and discussing which fandoms they loved and why. While they disagreed on Star Trek versus Star Wars, they bonded over a mutual love of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings.

 

As the year went on, their little group of two expanded and quickly became like a family. Natasha, who Bucky had known long before they ended up at the same school, was one of the first ones to join. She soon started showing up with a sweet puppydog of a boy named Clint. Peter introduced his friends M.J. and Ned, and the family felt complete. The workload for school was insane, but they all made the best of it. After classes ended, they would all meander over to Peter & Bucky’s place. They would scatter about the living room, all quietly working away on their projects. In  the background, the TV would quietly play Family Guy or whatever was currently on the Disney channel. It made the hard times easier and the fun times more enjoyable to share it with each other.

 

About halfway through the school year, their group expanded a bit more. Bucky met Wanda at work and they clicked immediately. He invited her to join their evening so she and her twin brother started coming by a few times a week. Around that same time, Peter received a huge group-project that would determine his midterm grade. His group members, Nathan and Logan, started coming around for a few weeks. They fit in OK with the group, but, both being in their twenties, were much older than the others. The group project wrapped up right as the quarter ended and school went on a 2 week break. In celebration, the guys invited Peter to party with them.

 

It was 2 A.M. when Bucky heard knocking at their door. Worry had kept him awake and awaiting Peter’s safe return. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the guys-- he just didn’t know them well enough to...well…. Trust them. The sight that met him when he swung open the door was a shock. A very handsome man with scars across his face and arms was waiting outside the door. In his arms, in full princess fashion, was an out-cold Peter. Confusion, fury, worry were among his first reactions. Not even waiting for a response or an invite, the stranger smirked at Bucky and shoved past him into the apartment.

 

Bucky is still speechless as he watches the mystery man gently lower Peter onto the couch. He heads into the shared bathroom and re-emerges a minute later with their trash can -- now empty-- and places it on the ground next to peter. Humming something that sounds suspiciously like ‘here comes the bride’, he saunters into Peter’s room, grabs a few blankets from his bed, and tucks them gently around the boy. Finally, he places peter’s phone, wallet, and keys on the coffee table and leans down to kiss Peter’s temple. Suddenly furious as the invasion of space, bucky clears his throat as menacingly as possible.

 

Something flies towards Bucky and hits him right in the center of his chest. With a small ‘tink’ it lands on the floor at his feet. Leaning down, he realizes it’s a cough drop. Not sure if he wants to laugh or scream, Bucky stands back up, ready to face off against this total stranger. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered, and top of the list is what happened to his best friend?! Who is this stranger? And… wait…. _Where did he go?_ Bucky glances around, panicked, and jumps nearly a foot as a voice speaks right next to his ear.

 

“I’m right here, babyface. Waiting for your goodnight kiss, too?”

 

Fear seizes him, and Bucky has no idea what to do. Why did he let this stranger into his apartment? Why hasn’t he said or done anything yet? What if this man did _things to my best friend?!_ As the thoughts race through his head and he feels his muscles tensing and clenching, Bucky’s vision starts to blur. _Did this guy just drug me? Peter! I need to wake him up!_ Bucky tried to yell, but only a strangled gasp comes out.

 

There is a heavy weight on his shoulder. There is a soft murmuring by his right side, saying something soothing and repetitive. His blurred eyesight is slowly focusing and he is able to concentrate on the voice. “Breathe. There you go, just breathe. In and out. In and out. Breathe. There you go, just breathe. In and out. In and out…..” It continues, and Bucky finds himself breathing to the rhythm of the voice. He is not sure why, but his heart is pounding, his muscles ache, and he is sweating.

 

Finally able to blink the blurs into focus, Bucky is face-to-face with a very handsome man, covered in scars. And that is when the memories come pouring in, and he starts to panic. He feels something cold in his hand and looks down to see a glass of ice-water being pushed into his hand.

 

“Shhh, you’re ok. Just breathe. Ok? Just breathe.” The man’s voice is very soothing and Bucky is able to slow down his heart rate and focus on the situation. The man sighs loudly and relaxes back down onto the ground. “Had me scared there for a minute, babyface, what’s with all the panic attacks?! Is my face that scary?” He is smiling, but his eyes hold genuine concern.

 

“Bucky.”

 

“You mispronounced ‘fuck you’.”

 

Bucky stares at the man (who is still grinning at him) and finally gives up on trying to understand the situation. “My name. It’s Bucky. Stop calling me babyface, please.” The man’s eyes widen in surprise, but he says nothing, so Bucky continues. “Also, who the fuck are you? And what exactly happened to Peter? Did you do this to him? Did you drug him?” The questions are pouring out much quicker and less elegantly than he planned.

 

“Awh, look who finally found his cajones!” The exclamation is hardly what Bucky was asking for, and sleep deprivation is outweighing self-preservation. The look must give something away, though, because the older man puts up his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok. So little petey here was playing vodka pong with the other guys, and this kid cannot hold his drinks!” Bucky can feel his brow furrowing and his muscles tensing with the need to defend his friend. Not wanting to interrupt now that he is _finally_ getting an explanation, he takes deep breaths and tries to relax.

 

“Yes, he’s 17. I imagine he doesn’t have much experience with alcohol.” Bucky says, bitingly. The surprised look on the other’s face says that he did not know this tidbit beforehand.

 

“Oops” is his very-remorseful reply. “Well, anyways, Petey here was getting a little stumbly, and the guys kept trying to push more drinks on him. So, I snatched him up pretending to be his boyfriend and whisked him away.” Bucky is glaring daggers at this point, so the other quickly moves forward “To the bar! I just wanted to get some water in him! I mean, I wanted to put other things in him, too. But that will be for another night!! Pinky promise. So, anyways, I grab the kid and get him to drink some water, and his addled brain decided that I was telling the truth and that we really are dating. So he keeps trying to get at this sexy ass, handsy thing, really, and then proceeds to vomit all over me. Three times. Then he blacked out, I found out where he lived from Logan, and carried him down here. The end!”

 

Bucky knows Peter well enough to doubt most of what this guy is saying. However, all the little details add up. “Wait, how do you know Logan? And what is your goddamned name already?!”

 

“Oh!” Surprise written all over his face, Bucky realizes that the man may be just as tired as he is. “Wade Wilson. That’s my name. I’m currently between apartments so I’m staying with Logan and Nathan right now. The man-- Wade, apparently-- seemed like a total basket case. But his story added up--- the puke bucket for Peter, the sweatpants with the claw-logo from Logan’s sport’s team, and even the way he had talked Bucky down from a panic attack. He’s definitely crazy, but (probably) not a terrible guy. “Oh, also” Wade continued, “My pants had my keys and wallet and whatnot, and I didn’t really have much time when I changed, so I gotta stay here tonight.” And with that, he stands up and starts to head towards Peter, still asleep on the couch.

 

Bucky caught him by the back of his shirt. “Nuh-uh, you don’t. Stay put.” Stifling a yawn, he shuffles into Peter’s room and comes back with another blanket and his pillow. Chucking them at Wade, he proceeds to scooch onto the couch next to Peter. “You can sleep on the floor. I don’t trust you.” He may or may not have added a mumbled ‘yet’ to the end of that statement, but he will never admit it.

 

It was the first day of break, and Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon and toast. Being a typical poor college student, this was an alarming fact. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hesitantly headed into the kitchen. There, right before his eyes, was a scene he was entirely not-prepared for. Wade had, apparently, headed back to his apartment to change and shower. Peter was wide awake, freshly showered, and wearing jeans and a hoodie. The two men stood in the center of the kitchen making out as breakfast sizzled around them. Wade noticed Bucky staring slack-jawed at them and merely winked and let out an entirely inappropriate moan. Peter, then, opened his eyes to see his friend gaping at them.

 

“Oh. Um. Morning?” He stumbled over his words, blushing furiously but not letting go of Wade’s hand. “This is Wade, my boyfriend.” He was blushing bright red and smiling from ear-to-ear. Bucky was, once again, speechless. Standing just out of Peter’s line of sight, Wade did a victory fist-pump and winked at Bucky again.

 

“That was, uh, quick?” Bucky ventured. He didn’t want to upset his best friend. But, also, _what the hell is going on here?_ However, the only answer Bucky got was witnessing them give each other a vomit-inducingly dopey look and a muttered ‘yeah’ from his friend.

 

After that, Wade became another piece of their big family. He got along rather well with most of the group-- at least once they came to understand his personality and humour. He found a new apartment a few weeks later and moved a few blocks away. Whatever time is not spent in their shared living room is, instead, spent in Wade’s little studio. It’s been a year and Wade can still make even Natasha blush with his crude remarks and attitude, but he seems to have eyes for only Peter. It happened so quickly that none of them were really given time to question it-- only to accept it. But, now, Peter is happier than Bucky has ever seen him.

 

Basking in the fond memories, Bucky types out a quick message to Steve.

 

**Bucky:**

**I’m really glad you’ll get a chance to meet my friends. You are in for a very memorable evening!**

 

It is almost an hour later before Bucky gets a response, but the simple reply makes his whole day better. And the one after it makes his heart flutter.

 

**Steve:**

**Every moment with you is memorable.**

 

**Steve:**

**I look forward to getting to put faces to the wonderful family you have told me all about.**


End file.
